


Undercover discovery

by Lemaris



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemaris/pseuds/Lemaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tough case needs an undercover couple in a club. It leads to some discovery.<br/>Small oneshot !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover discovery

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first try at a writing and posting so comments and critics are welcomed !

It had been a few months since Jessy had transferred to Manhattan SVU, she was getting closer to the rest of the team and even enjoyed the sassy ADA. They were always presented with a case and Jessy loved it. That was the main reason for her transfer : more and more work.

 

 

 

Presently they were facing a case in which a man had drugged three women and assaulted them in a club's toilets. There were no footage, no witnesses and the victims could not remember who assaulted them.

When Olivia had asked who would volunteer for some some undercover time for the case, Jessy raised her hand immediately. She only wanted to catch this guy. The plan of the undercover was simple : two of them had to go in the club and keep an eye open for anything out of the ordinary.

The only problem was that the team was suspicious of anyone even the workers from the club so they had to send people who had never been in the club. It only left Jessy and Olivia who had always been at the hospital with the victims.

So the team had to think of whom would be Jessy fake boyfriend for the operation and of course the best idea came from Carisi : " _What about a guy from outside the precinct? You could ask Barba_!" They were all shocked by the proposition but Olivia was liking the idea. " _I've got to call him to ask him first but that's a good idea Carisi!_ ". Of course Carisi was smirking with victory and satisfaction from this praising and Fin couldn't stop himself from reminding him of his last mistake.

 

 

" _Barba please! It's just for one night, even better one evening !"_ Olivia was almost begging an hesitant ADA.

" _All you have to do is spend some time with me in this club and pretend you enjoy it ! I promise I won't bite"_ Jessy was trying to humor him and hoped he would at least give it a chance.

" _Fine! Fine! I will do it but I expect a nice bottle at scotch in return!_ " Barba was so demanding that Jessy stopped herself from asking if he did not want her naked on his desk too.

" _Perfect that's settled then tonight it is! Thanks Counselor you save us_!" Olivia was glaring at Jessy as if she had known of her internal thinking. " _You two should get ready for tonight, nothing too fancy but enough classy to get inside with no trouble_ ".

" _You didn't say it was tonight! What if I had plans?!_ "

" _Oh come on you have better plans than spending the night with me ?_ " Jessy enjoyed bothering Barba to no end and at this moment he was glaring at her as if he was going to prosecute her for manslaughter.

 

 

In the club Jessy and Barba were near the bar and were drinking. They both were nicely dressed, the ADA had left his tie and jacket at the precinct and Jessy was wearing a beautiful dress. Barba was keeping close to Jessy and people around could have thought that they really were together.

" _Olivia I see a guy at the end of the bar bothering a woman. Blond, tall, green shirt. You got him?_ " Jessy was more into the job than into Barba but she was enjoying their proximity.

" _Yep we got him, not really lucky with this woman_ ". This guy was looking suspicious and when the woman left him he looked for another woman to hit on.

" _Don't look too much at him! He is looking in your direction!_ " Fin shouted into Barba and Jessy's hears.

" _Shit! What do we do? He is looking towards us!_ " Jessy liked how Barba looked scared.

That's when Jessy decided to do the unthinkable, she grabbed Barba's cheeks, told him she was sorry and then kissed him. Barba was more than shocked and did not think he would get a kiss from this young and beautiful officer tonight but here it was. Carisi and Amanda were ecstatic in their van and were cheering as if they were watching a tv show " _Go Jessy!_ " or " _that's not necessary you know?_ " could be heard.

Jessy went on full kiss mode and when Barba gave her access to his mouth, their tongue met and collided. They forgot everything around them, even the strange guy they had suspected.

When they separated, Jessy stopped momentarily their radios and told him " _You see I don't bite, but maybe after this case you'd like me to bite you in private Counselor_ ". She switched on their radios and they both got into focus with the mission. Barba could not believe what she said and did, he hoped she would indeed bite in private and do more.


End file.
